The Front Porch
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: Talking to the Winchester brothers can be an odd thing.Quick,random one shot.


**For some odd reason this thought of Sam, Dean and I hanging out got stuck in my head tonight…Lame, I know but whatever I had to get it out of my system…Stupid mind….Not supposed to be funny, or sad, or anything. Just plain old randomness.**

"I'd rather be a werewolf, not the kind you took on cause that was just a glorified vampire, but an actual animal shape shifting werewolf." I swing my glance at Dean as I take a sip of my Crush.

"I'd rather be killing all of the above, how can you even ask me the "if you had to be anything" question?" Sarcasm taints his voice.

I shrug and turn to Sam who is giving us both an annoyed look. It's one in the morning in the middle of June and we are all sitting on my front porch drinking beer and listening to the crickets chirp. Actually I have my delicious Crush and sour starbursts being underage and all. Sam and Dean have stopped by after a hunt, our fathers knew one another back in the day and kept up through the years. That was until John passed away though, I had only met him a few times but Sam and Dean were like Uncles. Ridiculously strange, weird, funny and actually kinda cool Uncles.

"How bout you Sam?" I raise my gaze and meet his hazel eyes.

He sighs and shakes his head at my pestering question. Tonight I'm the annoying kid sister they were glad they never had, but that was fine by me.

"Whatever, you two are Lame." I look out in the distance at the stars, hey a plane!

"Your lame."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"You wanna rock, paper, scissors on this bitch?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Your goin' down runt!"

Dean and I go around, me winning considering he always goes with the scissors, Sam gets a good laugh out of Deans cursing about loosing.n He snakes one of my starbursts and pops it in along with a peanut m&m, I make a face at the mixture and he gives me a shrug.

"So how do you guys do it?" I ask after a few moments of silence, they both give one another nervous glances and shift uncomfortably.

"What'd ya mean?" Sam asks quietly, I sigh at their trying to avoid the hunting business subject. My father knew what John did, but chose to never do it himself.

"I mean Hunting, it's not an easy job. You should call up the dirty jobs guy, bet he'd have a run for his money." They chuckle at that then fall into deep thoughts of their own, as do I.

Dean usually boggles my mind you see. He's a sarcastic, go all out for it, jackass that won't take any bull kinda guy. Yet growing up he never so much as spoke a word of rebellion to his father, that always surprised me. The whole man whore factor makes me laugh every time, man acts like the seventeen year olds I'm surrounded by daily. His greatest quality though, the thing that always makes my heart swell with pride is his protectiveness for his family. It's something that shows the quality of an old soul, something you rarely find these days.

Sam was the complete opposite in many ways, he was more quiet, shy and soft spoken. He was intelligent, Dean was as well but Sam had a great mind behind those eyes. His loving warmth was something that shined from him and those puppy dog eyes could bring anything with a soul to its knees. All this and yet he was the one who had rebelled against his father, it didn't make sense to me but the Winchesters never did.

"Lou?" The call of my nickname tore me from my thoughts of comparing the brothers and I turned to meet Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you ask about the hunting?" Sam had worry in his voice, he was thinking I wanted to pick up the sport.

"Well it's not your every pick up the briefcase and go to the office job, just curious I guess. Don't worry Sam, your stories won't make me want to go pick up my own gun and start shooting the first man in a sheet I see."

"No, but you could help us track down the snuggle bear, I will bring that little furry bastard death." I slid a curious and greatly entertained glance over to Dean, his brother doing so as well.

"What? Little bitch has got it comin'." He took a sip of his Miller and gave us a nod of approval.

"Note to self, don't take Dean into a toys-r-us, he may cause mass slaughtering of teddy bears."

"Damn straight."

I smirk at his remark and return to attempting to open a starburst in my mouth, never can get the darn thing though.

"So hows BillyDean?" Sam asks with apparent entertainment in his voice. I let out a laugh as Dean glares at me with a menacing look.

You see I have a horse named Billy but I call him BillyDean cause he acts EXACTLY like Dean. His a smartass, knows he's good looking and uses it to his advantage, picks on his younger brother(who I call FamousSam) and is that Winchester as a horse. I pull out my wallet and hand it over to Sam, the picture is of a flashy blood bay Arabian giving the camera his best blue steel shot.

"He's great, still a jackass half the time, but I love 'im."

Sam hands the picture to Dean who cracks a grin, he's met Billy, they clicked a little to well. Sam promised me not to let the two get together, last time that happened he wound up injured and having to get a new wardrobe.

My horse is evil I tell ya. Evil.

"Well guys I'm off to bed and I thank you for this evening of chit-chat but I must work one of those lame ass jobs tomorrow. It was really nice seeing you too, better come back and visit again soon."

Hugs are shared and I head off into my house. Moments later I hear the rumble of a '67 Impala roll down my long dirt driveway and off into the rural night. I sure love them Winchester boys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Random, odd and your probably thinking Lame. However the part about the horses is true, I do call him BillyDean cause he does act like Dean and he does have a younger brother named Fame who I call FamousSam. Funny thing, Fame acts exactly like Sam, shy, quiet but totally loving gives you the sweetest looks. Hope you enjoyed this…randomness. If not, my apologies.


End file.
